The Choice of The Heart
by dragonwitch250
Summary: Will has been kidnapped, but nobody remembers her. Will has more power than anybody realizes. Will Will go to the dark side and what will happen to her friends and fellow guardians when she makes her choice. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Choice of the heart

A/N: I do not own W.I.T.C.H also this is my first fic R&R

As she slept the bright pink glow was coming from the heart. Will with a sudden pain in her own heart reached up screaming for it. Since the two were bonded Will felt pain when the heart was endanger. Something evil was coming towards it. Attacking form a distance. As the heart grew brighter the pain in will's chest grew as well. As she screamed nobody came to help her nobody at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'll try to make the next chapters longer. But I want to get this chapter done before I forget what I was thinking. Oh and the italicized parts are what people are thinking about

Chapter 2

When will woke up she was in a white room. She scrambled to find the heart, but no matter the search she couldn't find the pink gem. She took a deep breath and calmed down. She then decided to take in her surroundings. The walls were completely bare. They were also pure white. She couldn't find any windows or doors leading out of this room. As she started to stand she realized that instead of the frog PJ's that she was wearing, there was a medieval peasant gown that matches the room that she was standing inside. She also noticed that the sleeve had been intertwined with gold circles, the circles were also at the bottom of her gown.

The garment actually felt quite nice to the touch. She went to pull a strand back into of her hair and realized that there were average size golden loop earrings, she enjoyed the jewelry but she has had enough. She new of a way that the Heart of Candacar would come and that was calling it to her. She took a deep breath and raise out her right hand palm upturned. She tried to say "Heart come." But no sound came out of her mouth. Her pulse started to quicken, and she repeated it twice more. To Will's surprise she couldn't speak it was like her vocal cords got ripped out of her throat. She gently place her right hand around her throat and felt to see if anything was wrong /_No I can't fell anything wrong/ _ She mentally told herself. She started to loose hope, and slowly fell to her knees and started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for the reviews this has some Phobos and some new villains. Also this takes place after the whole narissa thing

Chapter 3

Phobos smiled to himself, he then waved a hand over is watching pool. /_Things are going great. /_ He was finished looking at the hopeless sight of the heart of candracar. You see unlike many other he knew almost all of the hearts secrets. Including that if you can break the keep of the Heart then you break the heart. He was almost complete.

He left the room and walked down the main hall his footsteps made sound as his boots hit the metal floor. He opened the two humongous wood doors, which lead to a bedroom. The decorations were soft shades of green in a different color and there was blue. A voice standing in front of the water bed drew Phobos attention. "Is she ready?" Came an elegant reply from the stranger. He stepped into the light to reveal a young boy who had hypnotic sliver eyes and short brown hair that was neatly combed.

Phobos took a bow and replied "not yet your majesty but she will be soon. Just remember your side of the bargain."

"Yes. Yes I know you give me the girl to wed with and we will serve you. But answer this why do you want the Heart of Candracar?" the prince asked.

"Because inside that heart is some much power and strength more than anyone knows not even the sages on Candracar. If you get the keeper and serve me we will be the most powerful beings and rule as many realms as we want to." He turned to leave the door when he was stopped.

"What about her friends the other guardians and the queen of meridian, plus the two overgrown baboons Caleb and Matt."

Phobos turned around and looked directly into the princes eyes "Oh don't worry they will be the main reasons that precious Will will come to us."

" fine then." The prince gave a coy smile then spoke again "just make sure I enjoy the show."

"Oh you will my prince, you will." With that Phobos left the prince to go back into his watching pool.

"Now I need to take care of the other meddling fools." He waved his hand to see what was going on at earth.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I'll try to get matt and Caleb in the next chapter but I won't make any promises

Chapter 4

Hay-lin

In Hay-lin's dream

Hay Lin was standing in a particular room. The she saw one of her best friends Will. She looked so sad and pale she was holding the heart and it looked like it was dying and so was she. Hay-lin didn't know how she knew they were dying but she knew.

Out of her dream

Hay-lin started to scream in pain clutching her heart. It felt like all of the air was being taken out of her and she didn't know what to do. Her parents came into the room followed by her Grandmother. Hay-lin was to busy gasping for air that she didn't even noticed them.

Her Grandmother yelled a secret word that transported Hay-lin's parents out of the room and back inside there beds. She then walked to her granddaughter and sat on a chair near the edge of her bed waiting for her outbreak to end.

After another half an hour hay-lin finally stopped and drifted to bed. Her grandmother tucked her in and walks to the window; she tells her sleeping granddaughter in a tone with no emotion at all "The heart is in danger." She looks out into the moonless sky.

Irma

Irma woke with a start. She need water and fast. Her mouth was so dry and it felt like she was wilting up. She quickly ran from her bedroom and to her kitchen. She grabbed a glass and quickly filled it up. As she drank it just made her even more dehydrated.

She felt like she would die if she didn't get any water so she kept on filling up her glass over and over again. She forgot about the glass and filled up the sink with water. She dumped her whole head in to see if that would work on her sudden dehydration.

She started to swallow the water in gulps until she felt bloated and tried. The lack of water stopped by her eyes got heavy they were sliding close. She had just enough time to make back to her room leaving a trail behind her.

Tarnanee

It was getting very hot under the covers. And Tarnanee couldn't take it anymore. She took of the first one and lay back down to bed. That still didn't work. She took off the next and the next. Tarnanee then decided to switch into a tank top and shorts. That was a little bit nicer. Five minutes later she was hot again. She got up to open the windows. / _No still no cool, enough. /_

She decoded to walk down stairs to get a mini fan. To anyone else it was a simple walk but to Tarnanee it was like she was in the core of the earth. Every inch she took her body would get hotter. She tried to find the light switch but her but her hand hit the candle instead. A flame went up "Oh no." Tarnanee said to herself. She tried not to touch into anything. For all she knew she was dangerous. She went to get a drink of water. The moment the water touched her it evaporated into thin air. The heat as catching up to her as she was getting hotter and hotter. /_Will. /_ She tried to speak to will telepathically. /_Will please help. / _All Tarnanee could hear was a horrifying scream coming form Will. /_It's a trap there after Will. / _Then the heat got so bad that Tarnanee passed out onto her kitchen floor.

Cornelia

She woke with a start. There was something heavy on her chest and she couldn't breath. At first Cornelia thought it was Napoleon. But waving her hand across her chest a few times she made a shocking discovery that nothing was there. The pain got heavier it's as though the whole earth was settling on her chest. She grabbed the edges of her bed trying to breathe, vines started to grow from the edges around her bed. She gripped harder and a tree from outside crash threw her window.

"No stop get out." She gasped trying to make the vines go away. She used her telekinesis to throw her clock at it. She tried again but she then discovered that the thing on her chest would get heavier. /_ It's like the earth's trying to crush me. / _ She couldn't take it anymore her rib cage would soon collapse on itself. "Caleb." She muttered before she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

-1A/N: sorry that I took so long, I will merge the point of views of everybody when they are all in one place. I will use a frog or the guardians element or song to try and trigger a memory or a feeling. I might not use the / or italicized to do the thought process anymore. Also when the prince did his magic elyon and caleb got teleported back to earth.

Chapter 5

Back to Will

She tried some more of the water that was given to her. She tought it could help with her missing voice problem. But each sip she took her mind got more cloudy and she couldn't think straight, it also .was draining her energy. She wanted her friends, more than ever she wanted Matt to be with her. She was all alone and she started to get this cold feeling inside of her. She needed to find the heart and move it to somewhere else where it could be protected.

She used the last of the energy she had sent the heart wherever it was now and sent it to the person who ment the most to her other than her friends, when she mouthed the word quintessence and the heart vanished from where it was and went back to earth, to Matt.

With the last of her energy gone she passed out onto the white marble floor.

-

Matt woke up as Mr. Huggles was going crazy. He looked over to his clock and muttered " great 3:00 am." he went to were Mr. Huggles was on his bed, the poor door mouse was going crazy about something /_hmmm. This is just like when narissa tried to attack me and than Lillian. / _Matt tried to put a hand over the terrified mouse to reassure him. But that didn't work. Mr. Huggles kept running around the bed. He knew of only way to calm the mouse down. He transformed into Sheagon. That calmed the mouse down a little bit.

Then Matt saw a bright pink light and he had a panic attack, his heart was reaching out to some one and he only knew of one person who could have hit him this hard he thought of Will before he de-transformed into his regular self. The heart of Candracar landing into his heart.

Phobos

"no that foolish girl!" he shouted slamming his fist on the side of the watching pool.

"what is it Phobos ?" said the young prince beside him.

"it's nothing, your majesty." he replied cooly.

"don't lie to me." the princes tone got tense.

" I need to make sure the guardians, the regents of earth, and the rebel don't interfear."

"Then why didn't you tell me this before." demanded the prince. " move."

Phobos did as told and watched the prince move to the watching pool. The prince lifted his hand and it started to glow, he mumbled a few words and images of everybody who knew Will started to appear. One by one they appeared and disappeared.

When he was done Phobos asked " what did you do?"

"watch and see." with that he turned and walked out eh door, laughing meichingly.

The prince got everybody but two creatures, blunk and Mr. Huggles.

Hay-lin

When Hay-Lin woke up she didn't remember anything that happened last night. In fact the prince wiped out all of her memorys of Will and being a Guardian. She got up and dressed and left to go to school. She ran into her grandma on the way out and said " see you later grandma." with that she left.

She walked passed a Frog , and a gentle breeze came, she then felt like she was missing something.

Her grandma watched her and then took of a silver madelion. And said " the guardians are lost what should I do."

Irma

Irma got up and ran into the bathroom. She really had to go but couldn't remember drinking any water the past night. When she got done she stubbed her toe onto her little brother's toy truck. She screamed "Chris would you move your stuff."

"no why?" he smirked.

Fine I have to go to school anyway. With that she got dressed and left the her home. She walk down the street and saw a stream of water running from a leak in the pipe. She felt drawn to it, but she couldn't she had to get to school.

Taranee

She woke up late and couldn't belive it. She never woke up late. Taranee got up and ran to get dressed. As she ran past her mirror she noticed that she wasn't wearing the pajamas that she went to bed in the other night. She quickly ingored the fact, and hurried to get dressed.

She almost finished her hair when she heard her mother scream. She raced downstairs and to her surprise found a huge hole in her carpet. Her father who was right behind her asked " how do you think that got there?"

" I don't know." her mother said on the brink of tears. " my carpet is ruined." she started to cry.

Taranee bent down as she examined the carpet. _/it looks like a foot print/ _ she touched it and it didn't burn her skin, instead a calming presence wrapped around her. Her father bent down and joined her, but as he touched it he screamed " OW! That's hot." he went to put his hand in cold water. She quickly wondered why it didn't burn her, then she remembered school and ran out the door.

Cornelia

When she woke up she got dressed and worked on her hair. She then went outside to her balcony she saw a dead plant and a frog right next to it. Normally she hated frogs but this time she gently picked it up set it down onto the ground. " now why did I do that?" she quietly mumbled to herself . She then walked over to the plant and waved her wrist to try and bring it back to life. " wow I must get some more sleep I don't have control of the plants." she said to her self again. She then walked down and headed off to school.

Matt

Matt woke with a start. He felt weird, like he was missing something he truly cared about. He also felt this strange power inside of him as well. He quickly shrugged it off. Because today him and his band was going over rehersal in the talent show. He got his guitar and his music and went to leave.

Mr. Huggles walked into Matts backpack with different music in his mouth and switch it. Matt bent down and picked Mr. Huggles up and said " I'll see you later ok." Mr. Huggles squeaked and jumped off matts shoulder on to his bed. Matt laughed and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

. In meridian

Blunk looked to the sky something didn't seem right . The queen wasn't at her throne and Caleb was nowhere to be seen he had to do something quick. He grabbed the tooth and folded to earth. He used he nose to find out where Caleb is he walked to the heather fields school gym where Caleb was.

He shouted "Caleb come now blunk needs you." while waving his hands in the air.

Caleb walked over with a weird look on his face. He bent down and said "hey kid, Halloween is in a few weeks," he paused " you should take a bath too." with that he got up and walk over to the over guardians and matt.

Blunk hurt by what Caleb said ran to the Silver Dragon and knocked on the back door. Yan-lin answered with a shocked look. "Blunk what are you doing here?" she asks nicely.

"you remember Blunk?" he asked.

"yes, now come in." she lead him into the basement. Blunk asked "what happened to the Guardians And Caleb?" the he looked around he thought he heard a squeaking noise, but he quickly shrugged it off. " They don't remember Blunk."

Will

When she woke up to find that she had been moved to a completely different room. this room look like a frogs paradise, than the secluded bare room that she was in when she first woke upin. But that was a different story she need to find a way out of this place she need to get home.

The door opened to a tan boy , he was like eyecandy. His dirty blonde hair was short and went d6wn to his ears, his deep sapphire eyes against his tan flawless skin. He took a step foreward and said cooly " hello my sweet, i hope you find this room to your liking." Her heart could have melted he grabbed her hand a bent down to kiss her, when a image of matt came into her mind.

"no!" she yelled and pulled away, she then decicded to ask " Who are you?"

He pulled her closer and repli " yourr true love." Will passed out from all the excitement. The prince gently placed her on the bed, and turn to leave the room.

The others

" Hey Matt are you coming to lunch with us?" Caleb asked.

" No I need to pratice this song for the big talent show coming, I want to make sure that it was just right before the whole band pratices it."

" Cool, see-ya in class." With that Caleb turned around and left. Matt walked to the music department.

As he walked throught the door and looked through his bag to find his music. As he placed it on the stand and grabbed a guitar, he started to sing 'The Demon In Me' but found out that; that wasn't the music that he had out in before " Wow, I guess I must be losing it, I could've sworn that I had 'The Demon In Me."

"Hmm… 'The Will to Love' eh." He looked the page over. " Why? Is this so familiar."

At Lunch

" Hey guys guess what." Hay-lin said.

" What that you are excentric." Corneila replyed

" What wrong with you?" Caleb asked.

" It must be split ends." Irma said.

" Never mind that, so whats you news hay-lin." Eylon broke up the discussion.

" well it was… wait somebodys missing."

" yeah Matt workin on his song." Caleb answered.

" No- I mean yes he's missing, but someone else is missing too." She put a finger on her chin.

"Wait nobody's-" corneila began but stopped. " Maybe somebody is." She looked a cross the table to the others, then asked " what do you think?"

"well now that you mentioned it…" Taranee started.

"it does feel kinda empty." Caleb metioned

"come on it's just us right?" irma's voice uneven.

"yeah it's just us and matt, who else could it be." Elyon answered.

"come on you guys are freaking out." Caleb reassured " Let's go see matt."

"Yeah lets go." Corneila stood up.

Silver Dragon.

"what wrong with guardians?" blunk asked " Why don't remember blunk?"

"Because will has gone missing." Yan-lin calmly replied 

" So other guardians gone missing once before."

"Yes, but none of them was the keeper of the heart."

"there's a difference."

"yes blunk there's a big difference, since the heart is the power source of the Guardians and only the keeper of the heart can unleash it's power than, if the keeper is gone so is the heart and so is the guardians."

" but why don't remember blunk?"

" Because somebody wants will and they took her and the heart, She used it's powers to contact all of the guardians, elyon ,caleb, and matt. So when that someone finally took her it took all of the memories of the Guardians, and everybody else."

"So what do we do?" Blunk asked.

"we wait, and try to help as best as we can."

Blunk walked foreward and looked out the window. " I'll help guardians and warrior boys, I'll help anyway I can."

. In meridian

Blunk looked to the sky something didn't seem right . The queen wasn't at her throne and Caleb was nowhere to be seen he had to do something quick. He grabbed the tooth and folded to earth. He used he nose to find out where Caleb is he walked to the heather fields school gym where Caleb was.

He shouted "Caleb come now blunk needs you." while waving his hands in the air.

Caleb walked over with a weird look on his face. He bent down and said "hey kid, Halloween is in a few weeks," he paused " you should take a bath too." with that he got up and walk over to the over guardians and matt.

Blunk hurt by what Caleb said ran to the Silver Dragon and knocked on the back door. Yan-lin answered with a shocked look. "Blunk what are you doing here?" she asks nicely.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt

A/N: Sorry it took long to upload. Please review and Ideas are greatly appreciated.

Matt/ others

Matt was looking at the piece of music that was in front of him. _Hmm… the Will to Love, I have no idea where this came from but, it is written in my handwriting _.

Even as Matt thought those words, something inside him.. well his heart started to beat faster. Like the piece meant a great deal to him, but it also gave him a lonely feeling. A feeling so strong that he felt that he wouldn't be a happy again. Just as Matt was starting going to play the first chords, he was interrupted by his group of friends.

"Hey, how's the music comin." Caleb asked while picking up a drum stick from nearby.

"Fine, actually I was just going to play, so if you would kindly leave.." Hay-lin decided to take a peak over his shoulder.

"ohh, what's this? The Will to Love? Why is the 'W' capitalized, Matt? Will can't be a persons name, can it?" As soon as she said Will the light in the school went out.

"Great Hay-lin, just great." Cornelia stated, as she walked to the door, but to her shock and dismay, the door was wouldn't budge. Cornelia didn't take to that well. " Now were stuck in here!" She banged on the door.

"ok, calm down Corny." Irma said gently stopping Cornelia and movie her to sit were Taranee was.

"Ok everybody sit down and stay calm." Caleb said taking control

"Yeah lets make a circle!" Hay-lin shouted jumping up and down, then she ran to grab Matt, and forced him to sit by herself and Irma. As Matt looked around he was sitting with Irma and Hay-lin flanked on each side with Taranee, next to Irma and Cornelia next to Hay-lin, Caleb, was right across from him. As Matt finished looking around while Hay-lin told everybody to grab hands. Amazing thing is that nobody disagreed, they all separately thought that it wouldn't cause any harm.

Little did they know how wrong they were.

When a bright pink light surrounded them.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update the story. Here is the next chapter. If this is confusing tell me and I'll explain. The underlined italicized parts are memories. Enjoy

* * *

A bright pink light enveloped the room.

And an each person in that room saw a person. Only if you ask them he looked strange. Instead of seeing his face there was a shiny golden mask, and there were huge black feather wings along with a tail to match. There was also a soft pink glow that lay around him. He turned his hidden face to each person. And every person received a chill that went down their spine. His eyes rested on Matt. Matt didn't receive a chill; he on the other hand felt a connection to the beast. Like they were tied together.

No one moved and the room was deathly silent.

The unknown creature brought his head up, looking at the ceiling. "I will find you." His deep voice was filled with hurt and loneliness. "You never gave up on me, love, and I will never give up on you until we a back together" With each word the soft pink light grew brighter and brighter, until the room was filled with it. The shocked teens had to close there eye. But each of them heard a whisper….

* * *

Cornelia

Cornelia was hoping that the creature in the room wasn't going to eat her. That she would go for the other girls instead. When the room got brighter she closed her eyes and waited. She didn't expect to hear anything.

"_Cornelia, you are the guardian of earth. You are strong and brave just like earth is. I belive in you and you can do this." _

Cornelia opened her eyes wide in surprise, I_ know that voice. But I can't remember, what did that voice mean guardian of earth. The voice had a lot of faith in me._

Cornelia looked around; there was no trace of the creature or that bright light. _It is like none of that ever happened. _

_

* * *

_Irma_  
_

Irma was in awe of the creature. _This only happens in my wildest dreams! I hope I'm not dreaming now!_ She closed her eyes as the light got brighter. _Way to burn my eyes_. She thought. That was when she herd it.

"_Irma, you are the guardian of water, and water is a powerful element. Yes it isn't solid but it can adapt. And so can you. I have full faith in you as another guardian and as your friend." _Irma felt her eyes water up, and it wasn't because of the pink light. _ Wait a second,_ her eyes snapped open, _I know that voice, that voice is so reassuring, and trusting. Guardian of Water what does that mean? Did it have something to do with the stream of water this morning? I need to find that voice and figure this out._

_

* * *

  
_

Hay-lin

Ha-lin was also awed by the creature. _He looks so powerful, maybe I can…Ow that light is so bright_ Hay-lin turned away. As soon as she closed her eyes, a vision of a girl with red hair popped into her head. But it was gone as soon as it came. _What was that I didn't get a good look. Do I know her from somewhere?_

"_Hay-lin, you are right your crazy, and can be a spazy, but that is you, and I love it you help my be free of some of the burdens I carry as a leader, and as the still new-girl in school. You are just like the wind, because it too, is crazy, and spastic. Which is why you are the guardian of air."_

Hay-lin's eyes overflowed with tears. _That voice whoever it is accepted me for who I am. And made me feel like I'm not alone. But what was with the guardian of air, metaphor. I can't control air._

_

* * *

  
_

Taranee

Taranee was scared senseless. In fact she was the first one to look away. _This can't be happening, things like that can't be exist. _

"_Taranee you are the guardian of fire. You are brave and strong, and like fire you can be unafraid, only when you choose to be. You are also a warm person you know just what to do and who to believe. Like when you believed in me. I also believe in you. "_

_No one has ever said something like that. But I can't be a guardian of fire. Guardian means to protect, and I can't protect fire, can I? No, this is just an effect of that person/creature. And I have do idea who that voice belongs too….but why do I have this trusting feeling toward it. _

_

* * *

  
_

Caleb

Caleb was shocked. But not be the creature. It was the fact that the only thing that unnerved him was when he looked the creature in the eye that one moment. _Why am I not scared? I should be. But I'm not even flinching. It is like I've seen this before, or I'm used to it._

"_You're a great leader Caleb. But it is ok to be scared. That is why you have friends and family who care about you. And being a good leader can also mean to rely on others sometimes, and not just yourself. "_

_Who was that? Whoever that was sure a lot about me, abut what was I a leader of._

_

* * *

  
_

Matt

Matt stared at the creature, after it made its speech. And then the creature looked down and stared right back. Matt still felt drawn to the creature. He compulsively reached forward to touch it. When it happened

" _Matt, I cant' let you. I care for you so much. I love you matt and I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt or I lost you. " The voice broke into tears_

"_I love you too, and I won't be useless, I'm also sheagon remember? __" That was his voice! Matt recognized, who am I talking to and what is going on? _The voice grew deep, eerily familiar _"I'll be by your side no matter what." Matt now recognized the voice__._

"You are lost, I am on my own for now." Matt started up at the creature.

"Who are you? Are you Shea-" The pink light got brighter and Matt closed his eyes.

When Matt opened his eyes the room was back to normal. Everyone was looking around, trying to comprehend what just happened. Matt decided to finish his sentence."Are you Sheagon?" Matt asked looking at the spot were the creature once stood.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this chapter might be short, but it works.

* * *

The mysterious prince looked upon Will he watched her toss and turn. Looking restless in her sleep. He watched her, and slowly made his way to the bed. As he got closer he could see her face. It was twisted with lines or worry; she looked like she was insomuch pain. _She shouldn't be like this. Soon you will be mine_ He gently laid his hand on her cheek. Being ever so gently not to disturb her. He bent down to her and with a whisper that could be carried on the wind

"I'm here everything is going to be alright." He didn't expect her reaction.

"No." She tried to jerk away,"Matt will make things ok."

The prince was abhorred by this. _It should be me. I can give her everything she wants. So why does she pick him. All he can do is sing, and transform into that overgrown ape Sheagon. And I'll prove just that._ The prince got a cold glint in his eyes as he walked away. _You will be mine Will_

***

Phobos looked up from the watching pool. The prince strolled forewarned.

"Anything happened?" He asks both leaned down peering into the watching pool.

"No." Phobos let loose a growl "They've just been sitting in that circle, doing who knows what."

"How are there memories?"

"They appear to be unaware that they ever guardians." Phobos hid a smile."Now would be a perfect time to eliminate them. "

The prince's eyes flickered over to Matt. "Yes, especially him." With a flick of his wrist the water zoomed in on Matt's face. "But be careful." The prince warned.

"Why, they are completely harmless."

The prince had an uneasy feeling his eyes flickered to the door for a split second.

"No, with the heart still not broken, she will protect them, and try to release the guardians."

Phobos looked confused. The prince rolled his eyes and explained.

"Without Will it is true they cannot transform, well almost all of them" He looked at the image of Matt again."But they are strong, Will holds them together, and all of them know it in their hearts. They will find her and not stop trying to bring her back. She has helped them accept themselves.

"We have to be careful because if we bring out any self defensive guardian ability," He looked at Matt. "Especially, him." The prince also pointed to Matt."He is a regent, he has powers that are untapped plus he can transform, at will, of fear, or protection. Be wary don't attack the heart of Earth, or Will. Either of the two can bring out Sheagon. We don't want that, or can afford that."

Phobos bowed his head. "Yes, your majesty."

The prince flicked his wrist and 2 creatures appeared behind him. One a crow that had white eyes and a creature that seemed to be made of mud. "Get rid of them do not even give them the slightest chance. " Both creatures nodded their head and a tear appeared behind them. They stepped through it and the tear closed.

* * *

A/N: was it too short. Please tell me and review!


End file.
